funballfandomcom-20200215-history
Helena
Background Info Helena was born in the seclusion of her parents' home on Faeric, with her younger sister Katherine for sole company. Even early on, both daughters were encouraged to explore the house and its surrounding gardens on their own, and Helena did so with great pleasure, all the way to the protective walls at the edges. In later years, both were brought to a wide variety of locations on Ludus to be taught about important topics for the future. As often happens with siblings, Helena and Katherine developed a certain rivalry between one another, but grew to be quite close despite their differences. Helena began practising combat with physical weaponry rather than magic around age 20, finding that her capacity for magic was not as impressive as her sister's, or that of both her parents. Her aunt Ina helped her study more mundane subjects that were necessary to understand in order to maintain a regular conversation. As she grew older, she began travelling across Ludus with Delinius from time to time, either to practice on untamed Ludusian monsters in unpopulated areas or to learn from him how to create convincing stories and deceptions to mask one's identity. When not occupied, she often watched her parents pursue their various projects and occasionally assisted them, or pestered her sister Katherine while the latter was studying. Later in the 8th century A.E.Q., both Helena and Katherine left their parental home to make a living on their own. Initially the sisters travelled together; after an unusual incident, Katherine chose to bring a Dwinian library under her care, leaving Helena to travel the world on her own. Appearance and Personality Helena is somewhat heavy for her short length, but is also surprisingly strong. Despite appearing to possess vibrant red hair, it is originally something closer to her mother's more blonde hair, with the red tint being a result of light manipulation. She has a tendency to wear cargo jeans not unlike her father, but matches this with a brown-and-red leather jacket over a yellow buttoned vest instead. On her person is almost always a small shoulder bag containing several crucial items. Despite her height, Helena is good at drawing attention with her outspoken attitude and behaviour, and is quite comfortable with large crowds and being the center of all the attention. Despite these apparent social traits, she is just as perceptive as her father and does not hesitate to call out the motives of those that try to hide their intentions. While she herself masks her lack of ageing, she does not see a dissonance between these two things, possibly as a result of her upbringing. On occasion, she can come across as blunt or loud despite not wanting to. Unfortunately, her patience wears thin very quickly, and she can turn shockingly violent if provoked. In closer circles, Helena can show a more serious and patient side, especially with her relatives, and freely expresses her difficulties with the balance between speaking and listening. Her frustration with the shallowness of some people only surfaces when she discusses it among friends or family. As well, she seems to keep her temper under control with much more success when around them. Relationships Helena is on good terms with both of her parents. In the case of Delinius, her father, the two can disagree on certain topics, often resulting in loud debates. This is by no means a sign of hostility, and they set aside such discussions quite easily. One important thing Helena is able to share with her father is the love for a good fight, and she greatly appreciates his willingness to hold a sparring match with her every now and then, despite her criticism on some of his choices. Delinius in turn is quite proud of his daughter's combat talents, if amused with the plans she makes in her travels across Ludus. She has a close bond with her mother Lyka, not atypical for good mother-daughter relationships. They share a love for discussing events from the rest of Ludus, as well as affinity for tinkering with new technologies and other developments that they can get their hands on. Their time spent together has sharply decreased since Helena began travelling around, however. There is persistent sibling rivalry between Helena and Katherine. Katherine often pretends to dislike Helena's concern for her, but appreciates her sister's attention all the same. The two sisters often discuss their mutual issues, whether those be regarding their parents, the mortality of most people they meet, or other topics. Despite their trivial age difference, Helena tends to watch over her younger sibling not unlike Ina watches over Delinius. While not extremely close with Ina, Helena enjoys speaking with her aunt despite Ina's ability to be more enigmatic than Delinius, though the two do not meet very often. In turn, Ina appears to understand her oldest niece very well and is quite fond of her, both for her overall spirit and for her plans and ideas. Helena acts as a bit of a mentor figure towards Raff and generally gets along well with him. While Raff is initially intimidated by Helena's strong presence and somewhat violent tendencies, they later develop a strong friendship and mutual respect. Skills and Abilities *Helena is a powerful hand-to-hand combatant and excels at using axes and similar weapons in combat. *Surprisingly enough she is very patient with detailed mechanical and technological projects, and is able to tinker with such things independently. *Helena is capable of intimidating those she meets, either through her physical strength and volatile personality or through perception manipulation. Traits and Equipment Traits *Dwineage *Fiery Temperament Equipment *'Breecher' hatchet *Journal Trivia *Helena supposedly plays a string instrument of sorts. *Despite being slightly older, she is usually seen as the younger sister by unaware observers compared to Katherine. *There is a small subculture of belligerent youths on Oktov whose tactics and attire resemble Helena's personal tastes, though she denies having instigated this in any way. Gallery